


Baking lessons

by BabyClara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cupcakes, F/M, Kids, Post Reveal, adrien's birthday, chat's sad at the start, mari cheers him up, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyClara/pseuds/BabyClara
Summary: It's Adrien's birthday tomorrow and Marinette is making him a hat to match the scarf from last year. Chat stops by, he's sad because his dad won't let him have a party. They end up baking.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, ladybug | Marinette/ Lucy & Hugo & Emma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Baking lessons

\----

Tomorrow was Adrien's birthday. And this year Marinette WOULD give him her present herself. She would make sure he knew it was from her. Last year... hadn't gone has planned. He thought the scarf was from his dad and he looked so happy about it, she hadn't wanted to burst his bubble. 

But this year, she would do it. She would personally give him the matching blue hat she was making. She would tell him she saw his scarf and thought they'd look good together. She still didn't have the heart to tell him it was truthfully her scarf he loved so much. 

And she would bake him cupcakes. Vanilla cupcakes with a cinnamon filling, blue icing and a little cinnamon heart on top. She'd make 15, since he was turning 15. She still had to make them and wrap the hat she just finished. 

"Tikki do you think he'll like it? " she nervously asked 

"Of course Marinette, he liked the scarf so much, he's bound to like the hat too, don't worry" came the endearingly squeaky voice of her small kwami.

"And what about the cupcakes, is too much to also make him cupcakes, maybe I shouldn't make him cupcakes." 

"Stop it Marinette, he's going to love them, I'm sure! Don't back down now" she said hugging her chosen's cheek. 

Marinette shakily exhaled, "you're right Tikki, I'm going to do it! Thanks "

"No problem Marinette, I'm always there for you" Tikki said as she settled herself on Marinette's shoulder.

"Could you get me the wrapping paper over there plea-" nock, nock. Tikki zipped into Marinette's desk drawer as the latter (pun intended), climed up to her mezzanine bed and opened her rooftop hatch to let in a sad looking chat.

"What's wrong chat?" She asked as he fell onto her engulfing her in a hug. He started crying and it broke her heart. Whoever did this to him would have to watch out. She hugged him back and let him cry on her shoulder. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually chat pulled back, wiping his eyes franticly, "I'm sor-" 

"Don't you dare chat, just because you're a superhero doesn't mean you need to hide your emotions, you never need to be sorry for crying" 

"...ok... thanks" he said sniffling. He gratefully took the tissue she was proposing him.

"Don't worry about it... Now are you going to tell me what happened? - I mean you don't need to if you don't want to- but I'm here for you " She asked with her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes.

".... Thanks, it's just" he took a shaky breath, "my father doesn't want me to have a birthday party, and, and " another shaky breath, "he didn't last year either, so I wasn't expecting much, but it still hurts...."

She pulled him in for another hug, she didn't know what to say. She knew chat's family situation wasn't the best, but she didn't think he wouldn't be aloud to celebrate his own birthday. That's harsh. She wondered when his birthday was, maybe she could do something for him as ladybug, but she quickly brushed away that idea, she couldn't know his birthday, it might lead her to his identity... She'd bring him a cake next patrol, it's the least she could do... And maybe a present. 

.... Present, present! She had to finish wrapping Adrien's present and make him the cupcakes! She couldn't do that with chat around - I mean, she could, but it might make him sad that she's planning for another birthd- 

Her train of thoughts got interrupted when chat asked her what she was doing before he dropped in. She couldn't exactly lie...

"I was, hum... Wrapping a present for my friend Adrien... " she whispered

"Really!?" He seemed happier with this new information. Why? She had no idea

"Hum, well, yeah it's his birthday tomorrow and I made him a hat that matches the scarf I made him last year" she said

"I thought m- his dad gave him that scarf" he cursed himself for his slip up, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"Well, you see, last year I made him a scarf, but I was too shy to give it to him in person, so I dropped it off at his house, and apparently there was a mixup, because the next day he arrived at school saying his father gave it to him. He looked so happy I didn't want to tell him, but this year, I'll make sure he knows the hat is from me"

Wait... Chat thought, that means, father didn't even get me anything last year... Harsh...

"I'm sorry chat, I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have said anything - talking about birthday presents when you don't even get to celebr- " she rambled, worried she had hurt him even more

"No, no, no" he interrupted her, "it's not that, I was just imagining how he, Adrien would feel, if he knew his father hadn't gotten him anything"

"Yes, that's exactly why he can never know... You won't tell him will you? Please, I just want him to be happy" she begged.

Chat found his classmate's care endearing. He knew she was awesome, always standing up for her friends and being class president, but this took the cake. She had passed up the opportunity to promote, in a certain way, her work, for his happiness. His favorite scarf, and he didn't thank the right person. 

"No of course I wouldn't" he said, and she sighed. 

"Thanks... Oh and I'm also going to make him cupcakes, if you want you can help me and keep the extras. I'm going to give Adrien 15, but I was going to make two dozens anyway, so you can take home the..." She did a quick calculation on her fingers " the 9 extra - I know it's not much but- "

Chat engulfed her in a hug again, she was the best! And of course he would never pass up the opportunity for a baking class.

"It'd be purrfect purrincess" 

She groaned at his puns, but ultimately looked very happy

"Well, then let's go get started" she chirped and motioned for him to follow as she went downstairs. Thankfully her parents were out on a date so they had the house for themselves. 

She worked on the making the cupcakes, while she ordered chat around and told him how to make the filing. Then she showed him how to remove the middle of the baked cupcakes and fill them up with the cinnamon filing. He had tasted it when she wasn't looking and it was delicious. After that, they made the blue icing and chat found out that he was an amazing icing artist. Marinette was very impressed and let him ice all the cupcakes, even the ones for Adrien, which she wanted to be absolutely perfect. Then she added the final touch, the cinnamon hearts. Sadly she did it without thinking about chat, and the latter obviously took the opportunity and teased her about it.

"Why hearts princess, do I have competition?" He asked with a smirk. Her face turned red and her hands froze.

"Whaaaa? No - I don't- I mean- you don't- I mean- he doesn't- I... Why..., why would you say some-something like that?" She asked as she seemed to regain control of her hands and started decorating again.

"Does my purrincess have a crush on mr. Model? " he teased. He knew she didn't, cause she never talked to him and was always kinda weird around him. He found it cute, but he didn't think she did. He wondered why she didn't like him, Adrien, but him, Chatnoir. 

"He's not just a model, kitty. That's not the only thing that defines him, he's so much more, kind, generous, selfless and super cute. Did I just call Adrien cute in front of Chatnoir? " 

He was pretty sure she hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. But why would she say nice things about him if she didn't like him? 

"I thought you didn't like Adrien " he asked without thinking. 

She rose an eyebrow, what would make him think that? Did she know him in his civilian form? Was he Adrien? No, obviously not! Then he would come to her as Adrien. Right? Right. Chat was NOT Adrien. But what if- NO! Stop! She shook her head.

"What would make you think that? Literally everybody knows I have a crush on him. Apparently I'm super obvious and they knew before I even told them. He's like the only one that doesn't know! It's kinda frustrating to be honest... Wait... Did I say that out loud, please tell me I didn't just say that out loud." 

When chat didn't say anything she looked up at him, he was smirking. Uh, oh.

"Ok, I won't tell you, " he said with a shrug, "but if you want my advice, you should tell him how you feel."

"Yeah... That's what I'm planning on doing... Tomorrow... The problem is I get tongue twisted when ever I'm around him... Soo, I thought I'd write it on a card and give it to him with the cupcakes, what do you think" she asked nervously 

"That sounds purrfect princess, your purrince won't be able to resist" 

~~~~

"And so that's what she did, the next day when she gave Adrien her presents he was overjoyed and returned her feelings"

"And what about the kitty cat? " asked a blond haired, blue eyed three year old boy.

"Well one day a few weeks later, he and ladybug found out each other's identity, and they realized they had been dating. Because Chatnoir, was Adrien, and ladybug was Marinette."

"Hihi, like you and daddy" said a six year old girl that was the spitting image of her father.

"Yes, like me and daddy"

"And did they live happily ever after" asked another girl. She was five and looked just like her mom.

"Yes they did Lucy, legend has it they're still together at this day, and that they have three kids." Marinette smiled

"Ha, just like us" Hugo, the little boy, said

"Yes, just like you! Now it's time for bed kids, did you all do you bedtime routines?" 

"Yes mom" they all said simultaneously.

"Good, we'll get in bed, I'll send daddy in to give you good night kisses when he gets home from work"

"Mom?"

"yes Emma?" 

"Are you and daddy going to stay together for ever after like in the legend?" Emma asked

"Of course, sweetheart, goodnight" then she closed the door and went to the kitchen, were she heated up some food for her husban. A few minutes later she heard the front door open and a soft voice calling out for her.

"I'm home princess". She smiled fondly, she loved him so much

"I'm in the kitchen chaton, go give the kids good night kisses then come eat." 

A few moments later, she felt her husban's arms circling her from behind and giving her a tight hug while resting his head on her shoulder and whispering in her ear, 

"They're out cold, what story did you tell them?" He asked

"Ours" Marinette answered, as she spun around on herself to face Adrien. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him, her arms found their way behind his head, while his rested on her hips. They parted and started into each other eyes. 

They were together, and they couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that happy with how this one turned out towards the middle. I really like the beggining and the end though. I don't know what to do of more to make it better, sooo...  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it.


End file.
